1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing mechanism for a detachable module and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a fixing mechanism for a detachable module without using screws and the related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have to take apart computers when replacing broken components or upgrading instruments inside the computer. So computers capable of being disassembled easily are necessary. It is also inconvenient for users to disassemble a storage device such as a hard disk from a computer.
For example, please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a computer device 10 in the prior art. The computer device 10 includes a housing 11 similar to a rectangular shape, a power supply 12 disposed on a rear-right side inside the housing 11, an optical disk drive fixture 13 disposed on a front-right side inside the housing 11, and a hard disk drive fixture 14 disposed under the optical disk drive fixture 13 inside the housing 11. A plurality of fixing holes 15 is formed on both right and left sides of the hard disk drive fixture 14. A hard disk drive 16 with a plurality of tapped holes 17 formed on both right and left sides can be placed inside the housing from the front, rear, or top sides of the housing 11, and the hard disk drive 16 can be fixed on the hard disk drive fixture 14 by screwing the tapped holes 17 and the fixing holes 15.
Before user disassemble the hard disk drive 16 from the computer device 10, they have to disassemble an optical disk drive first and then loose screws on both the left and right sides of the hard disk drive fixture 14. It is hard to disassemble the hard disk drive 16 due to the limited internal space of the computer device 10. Some hard disks are placed inside the housing 11 from the rear side of the housing 11, so that the power supply 12 has to be disassembled before disassembling the hard drive 16. Disassembling the power supply 12 is even more difficult than disassembling the optical disk drive. No matter where the hard disk drive 16 is placed inside the housing 11, it is difficult to screw the hard disk drive 16 in the limited internal space inside the housing 11.
For solving above drawbacks, there have been various detachable modules in the market. For example, a detachable module for easy disassembly is disclosed in TW Patent No. 1259449 for enhancing assembly efficiency of storage devices installed inside the computer device, and for reducing difficulty of replacing the storage devices. However, the above-mentioned detachable module still needs fixing parts such as screws to connect each component of the detachable module, so as to increase complexity and inconvenience of the assembly.